vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Touka Kirishima
Summary Touka resided in the 20th Ward with her younger brother Ayato, and her father, Arata. They lived by trying to blend into human society as much as possible, so Arata tried to teach them all the necessities by taking them to the library and even convincing them to eat human food. Touka always seemed to have more faith and confidence in her father than Ayato did. Touka and Ayato began caring for an injured bird, and she showed a fondness for them and collecting earthworms. On the night before Arata was captured by Ghoul Investigators, Touka promised her father that she would teach Ayato many things as an elder sister. When Arata never came back, Touka believed that he was still alive, and berated Ayato for thinking that he was killed. The siblings visited Satou, where they were forced to eat human food; eventually being sold out as Ghoul Investigators approached them. In order to protect herself and Ayato, Touka unleashed her kagune for the first time, killing the investigators. Touka and Ayato ran away from home immediately. After some time they found Anteiku, and were taken care of by Yoshimura. As they grew up, the siblings acquired power, occasionally fighting against Shuu Tsukiyama as well. Touka was offered a school life, and to repay Anteiku, she was asked to work as a waitress at the coffee shop. She met Yoriko at school, but Ayato was against the idea of interacting with humans, telling her that she’d die if she continued to befriend humans. After Ayato left Anteiku, Touka heard of his malevolent actions on the 14th Ward and other districts of Tokyo Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | 9-B Name: Touka Kirishima Origin: Tokyo Ghoul Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Ghoul (Formerly Human) Powers and Abilities: Ukaku Kagune, Martial Arts, Superhuman Speed Attack Potency: Athlete level | Wall level using her Ukaku Kagune Speed: Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class KJ Durability: Wall level, Likely Higher Stamina: 'Superhuman 'Range: Standard Melee Range | Very large distance using her Ukaku Kagune abilities Standard Equipment: None | Ukaku Kagune Stan'''dard '''Equipment: Things the character usually uses, or carries with him. Intelligence: Very High Weaknesses: Self-explanatory Feats: List all of the character's amazing feats. Strength feats, speed feats, durability feats, etc. You can judge a person's power by their feats. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ghoul Physiology: Touka is an ukaku ghoul possessing one wing with the ability to harden and dis-harden it at will. * Ukaku Kagune: During her fight with Shuu Tsukiyama, Touka was able to form one ukaku wing and control kagune without any difficulties. As time passed, Touka gained a second wing with projectiles at a much larger size. Her kagune was also able to stop the projectiles of Kiyoko's Zebizu and Mougan's Higher Mind , upon emerging, even canceling the attack for a brief moment of time while producing lightning-like aura. * Superhuman Agility: When engaging Shuu in battle, she was able to travel at a speed fast enough to make Shuu lose track of her location for a short amount of time. * Superhuman Durability: When fighting Ayato Kirishima during the 11th Ward Battle, Touka could still maintain consciousness after getting her kagune devoured by her brother. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Tokyo Ghoul Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Martial Artists